


Apology

by qiaolians



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I? Going too hard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on a Willicia scene from TGW. (3x01) Thought we all needed a Philinda version of it. (:
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta http://wllgardners.tumblr.com/

He was seated at his office looking at the smaller version of Lola that Mack had given him in the past. Phil rarely had one of these moments alone, where he could do nothing but just stare at his memorabilia, not having to think about the problems that often came with the job.

As usual, a knock on his door brought him out of his state.

“Excuse me, Sir. You asked me to let you know when Zephyr was ready. Take off is in 15 minutes.” Mack said with a low tone, almost like he was afraid to say something wrong.

“Thank you, Mack.” Phil said, not looking at the other man. He stood up, gathering some papers on his desk to try and organize it before he left.

“Um, sir?” Mack called behind him.

“Is there a problem?” Phil asked, probably harsher than he meant.

“No! I was just wondering… Don’t you think you were too hard on Agent May? It wouldn’t hurt have her onboard.”

So that’s what it was about, the fight he just had with May. It wasn’t really a fight, he told himself. They were both overwhelmed about the last events. It was simply an intense argument. They were used to it, they would make up later… at length. They always did.

“I need her on the base.”

“I understand, but-”

“She’s staying, Agent Mackenzie.” Phil stated, looking at him.

Mack just nodded.

Phil started replaying the fight on his head. Had it been so bad that an agent had tried to discuss it with him?

Phil and Melinda often had disagreements on future ops. On whom should be going, on whom should be piloting. Of course May always thought this person was her. But he couldn’t afford to lose her like this. Not that the lives of other agents were less important to him. But Melinda had to learn how to care for herself like she did in the past. She had to stop throwing herself at every dangerous mission she thought she could.

They had the Secret Warriors now, their powers gave them an advance towards the enemy. Let Daisy and her team handle this one, he thought.

But thinking back on the discussion… He did hear Daisy telling Lincoln something about it as he made his way downstairs from his office. Something about “watching mom and dad fight again.”

 

 

He had her pinned against the wall of her bedroom now. He had lost his jacket a few minutes ago, his shirt was half open, the only thing May managed to do before he had her in the current position.

At first, he had come to her bedroom to give her a full report on the mission. It had been a success and Daisy and her team handled it in a good way. But then he felt the need to apologize for his attitude earlier. May didn’t deserve to be somehow yelled at in front of other agents. She deserved better than that.

He started with soft kisses, letting his hand roam on her arms and legs. But as always, soon things escalated and here they are, making out against her wall.

While Phil made sure to pay attention to the spot behind her ear he knew she liked, Melinda was working on his zipper.

Phil caught her hands and pinned them above her head. Looking intently at her eyes while doing it.

Melinda was wearing just an old t-shirt she had stolen from him a couple of years back, it was long enough to cover her panties but as their make out session started to get intense, the first thing Phil did was make sure she lost the panties.

He kissed her hard, before reaching down and finishing what she had just started. Not allowing her to move her hands. In a quick motion, he was inside her.

Melinda’s mind was rushing in full speed. She didn’t quite knew what they were doing right now. They had started to have sex not long ago, but it was always a relief, something to blow the steam off of both of them. It was an agreement. They knew they could trust each other with this.

But now, now it had started out of nowhere. They hadn’t even gone on a mission together, they were not stressed nor tense. It had started simply because Phil came to her bedroom with an apology. It had started because of feelings.

Phil was alternating between kissing her neck and chest. Giving her time to adjust.

“Are we overdoing it?” She finally managed to ask. He knew what she meant.

He reached up and kissed her.

 _Thrust._ “Mack thought I was going too hard on you…” He said, without really replying to her question.

Melinda gasped looking at his eyes while he drove her mad.

 _Thrust._ “Am I?” _Thrust._ “Going too hard?”

Melinda let out a chuckle. She found it funny that another agent had been worried about her. About them. She found it odd how much all of this was turning her on.

She put her arms on Phil’s shoulders, allowing him to pick her up as she locked her legs around his waist.

He continued kissing her neck, her mouth. Melinda was long gone to even form an answer on her head right now.

 _Thrust._ “What do you say, May?” _Thrust._ “All those late nights in my office…” _Thrust._

It took her a few seconds to gather her words. “No time off…” She replied, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

So this was it, Phil was managing his apology and she was enjoying it.

He smirked at her and continued with his kisses all over. _Thrust._

They built up a slow rhythm, enjoying each other’s embrace and warmth, until they heard a noise coming from the hallway.

They weren’t sure if the door was locked, anyone could walk in on them. May realized Phil had grown worried about it as the noise grew louder and closer.

“It-It’s just Daisy…” She managed in a shallow breath. “She plays with her powers sometimes.”

Phil knew their quarters were close, so he trusted her. He just nodded and got back to what he was doing before. _Thrust._

He gave her a long kiss before the noise startled him again.

“We should go to the bed…” He said before he started moving a little bit, getting her out of the wall.

“No, no, no…” She managed, making him stop altogether. “Don’t move… Don’t move.” She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. He realized she was closer than he thought.

All he could see was lust. Okay, she wanted to finish it here… He had no problem with that.

He smirked as he brought her back to the wall, thrusting a little bit harder this time. Melinda could only moan and smile.

Kissing her again, he could feel the muffled breaths coming out of her mouth as he moved inside her, picking up a little bit of speed.

After they were both finished and laying in her bed, Melinda realized that for the first time she allowed Phil to take care of her, and she liked it.

They decided not to talk about what had initiated all of this. For once, they decided not to try to explain things; instead, they would just live. One day at a time. One apology at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Don't forget to check my multi-chapter here on AO3 that I'm currently working on!


End file.
